Starting Their Relationship Over
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: This is the prequel to Expect The Unexpect series. I hope you enjoy it. Randy/OC
1. The Return Of His First Love

**The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or divas in this story. I only own Riley**

**Summary: This is the prequel to the two stories Expect The Unexpected! I hope that you guys enjoy it. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think about it.**

Riley Jones has been in and out of relationships through out middle school. But her first love she would never forget. His name was Randy Orton. Even though they had only dated for six months he was still her first kiss and her first date. There are things about him that just made her feel so at eased with him. Now that she was in high school everything seemed to be changing for her. She had moved back to her hometown and she was happy to be back around her friends.

Randy has felt the same thing since middle, but he thought the feelings he had for Rie had past. He has been dating Samantha Speno since he started high school. But nothing was like his first love. He never thought he would ever see her again. They broke up in the middle of 8th grade due to her moving, but he wouldn't have if she would have stayed there. But he might get his chance again since Riley is back and looking better than ever.

**Riley's First Day Back At School**

Riley smiled as she was walking with her friends to the lunch room. They couldn't believe that she was back, but now that she was they weren't going to let her leave ever again. Ted, Cody, John and Randy were sitting in their usual spot in the lunch room. Randy was a little more happy since Sam didn't have the same lunch as him. She has been more clingy to him than ever. He just needed his space from her and if lunch was the only time that he would get it then it was for the best.

Ted looked up when he saw Kristen walk in and he notice that there was another girl with them. He couldn't tell who she was. Cody noticed he was looking somewhere else so he looked over and his eyes widen.

"Cody what is wrong with you?" John asked as Randy looked at him

"That couldn't be her." He said

"Who?" they asked as he pointed. John and Randy looked and their eyes widen,

Ted smiled "RIE!" He yelled getting up and hugging her tight.

Rie laughed hugging him back. "hey there DiBiase."

"God its good to see you."

"Yeah you too." She replied as they walked over to the table

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rie hugged everyone and turned looking at Randy. She smiled at him and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had been two years since he had seen her. And she was looking just as good as the last time he saw her. Ted pulled her down next to him. They all were talking and Randy just couldn't take his eyes off of her. They were things he wanted to say and asked, but he couldn't put them into words. It was like he was in a dream and never wanted to wake up. The bell rang and that is what brought him out of his day dream. Rie got up with Kristen and the girls and lefted for their classes. Randy couldn't even say anything to her cause they were gone so fast. He knew that he was getting a second chance at being with her, but how was he going to do that with Sam always around. He knew that he would have to find away to be with her again. That is all he could think about the rest of the day.

The last bell rang for school to end and Sam couldn't find Randy anyway. The reason why she couldn't find him was because he found out Rie's locker number and he was waiting for her there. He had to talk to her and this was the only way he could. Rie smiled waving bye to her new friend and saw Randy standing at her locker she smiled as she walked over to it.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." She said

Randy smiled "Hey Rie."

"hey Randy." She replied as she opened her locker "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"that is sweet, but don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but she can wait for a minute. I mean I haven't seen you in years." He replied

"True. So what is up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"I would love to. When?"

"This weekend. I know my parents would love to see you."

"Okay. I'll see you this weekend then."

"Alright. Great." He smiled

"Well I better get going." She said

"yeah. Me too." He said

She smiled and went to walk past him, but he pulled her back and gave her a hug. Rie smiled hugging him back. She missed his arms around her even if they were in the 8th it was just something that she felt at an young age. Randy missed her small frame against him and he knew that she felt the same, but he knew that he had Sam and Rie probably was talking to another guy so he wouldn't make a move until he knew it was the right time. He let her go and kissed her cheek before walking off towards his locker. Rie smiled watching him go. When he was completely out of sight she went off to catch her ride home. Things hadn't change one bit between them, the only thing standing in their way was Sam and Rie knew that she wasn't going to give Randy up so easily. She knew that she would have to find a new guy until Randy was ready to get her back. Things were about to get interesting in the lives of the teenagers.


	2. The BBQ From Hell

**The BBQ That Turned Into A Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: On the first page.**

Riley was in her room getting ready for the BBQ that she was going to. Ted was picking her up since they all were going to Randy's parents house. She smiled at her outfit that she was wearing. She knew that blue was his favorite color and he loved it on her, but she knew that it wasn't going to be enough to even get him back since Sam is with him. As she finished her hair she heard a knock at the door and she heard her father answer it.

"Well if it isn't Ted DiBiase Jr." Mr. Jones said

"Hello Mr. Jones. How are you doing sir?"

"Im doing just fine son. Please come in." He replied as he let him in

Ted walked into the house and smiled. Riley finished her makeup and walked out of her room with her wallet. She walked down the stairs and looked at Ted and her father talking and she just smiled before walking into the living room.

"Daddy mom wants you." She replied as they looked over at her

"Okay sweetie and don't you look very nice." He replied

"thanks," She replied as he walked out of the room and looked back at Ted "What?"

"Kind of sexy for a BBQ isn't it?"

"No. plus I like it."

"Don't get me wrong I do too, but you know that your wearing that for Randy."

"maybe, but can we please go now?"

"yeah." He said walking to the front door

"Ill see you guys later." She said walking out the door and shutting it

Ted had already walked to the car and opened the door for her. She smiled getting in and buckling up. Ted shut her door and got into the drivers side. He buckled up before taking off down the door. They were heading to Randy's house now and he knew that she wanted him back so much that it was killing her, but he wasn't going to call her on it because she would never admit to him at all. He smiled as they pulled up in front of the Orton's house. Rie smiled seeing Nathan and Becky standing out in the front yard with Bob. Ted parked the car and looked around before getting out. Becky and Nathan watched him as he helped Rie out of the car and when they saw Rie they just about knocked their father over trying to get to her.

"RIE!" They both yelled as they hugged her

"Hey guys." She said hugging them back seeing Bob and Elaine

"When did you get back?" Becky asked

"Like a week ago," She replied

"And your just getting over here now. What in the world were you thinking waiting so long?" Nathan asked

"Sorry. I was so busy unpacking everything."

"Don't you worry about my two youngest kids riley." Bob said one arm hugging her "how have you been?"

"I have been doing good. Just been unpacking and getting used to everything again."

"That is good hun. Now you can go into the house and enjoy everything that is going on."

She nodded as Becky and Nathan pulled her and Ted into the house. It was two hours into the party and Randy finally got back to the house with Sam. They had been fighting over the stupidest thing the entire time. They walked into the house and Sam immediately noticed that everyone wasn't paying her attention. She looked around and saw the new girl standing there just talking away with Becky and Nathan. You could say that she was madder than hell with that, but there wasn't anything that she could do about it right then since she didn't want to cause a scene in her boyfriends house.

Riley glanced over her shoulder and noticed Randy was watching her. She gave him a smile before going back to talking with Nathan and Becky. Randy smiled as he looked her up and down. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing his favorite color and everything and she was looking good as hell in it. He didn't want to make Sam jealous so he pretty much stuck by her, but he was watching her like there was no tomorrow.

As everyone was eating and talking Sam noticed that Randy wasn't paying her any attention. So she looked where he was looking and noticed he was watching Riley. Well that was it Sam looked at everyone around before slapping Randy hard. Randy looked down at her

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled rubbing his cheek as everyone stopped and looked

"your watching that little whore right there." Sam yelled pointing at Rie

"One don't you dare use that language in my parents house and two I can look wherever I want to look Sam." He replied

"Oh no you cant. Your dating me and that is the way it should be. You cant just look at her and not pay me any attention. I forbid you to look or talk to her."

"You forbid me?"

"yes I do Randy."

"alright. How about this. We are over." he shouted

"You don't mean that Randy." She replied not taking it seriously

"I don't. why don't you just get the hell out of here Sam because I don't want to see your lying cheating ass ever again."

Sam looked at him and saw the look in his eyes and before she could say anything Becky was in front of him pushing her towards the front door. Becky pushed her out with a smirk and shut the door. Randy looked around before walking into the house. Rie was already in the house in the bathroom and Ted was outside the door waiting for her. Randy saw him and walked over.

"everything okay?" He asked

"yeah. She is just a little hurt that she got called a whore." He replied

"Im so sorry about that man." He said

"Randy she knows that its not your fault. She is just upset that everyone heard Sam."

"Well Sam and I are threw." he said

Before Ted could answer that Rie walked out of the bathroom looking between the two of them. They laughed at her as they pulled her back outside. The rest of the party went great. Everyone had a great time, but Randy wanted to talk to Riley and he knew the only way he was going to do that was if he was the one to take her home. So that was what he was going to do. He walked over to her and pulled her to the side.

"Randy can I help you?" She asked

"Yeah. I know Ted is suppose to be taking you home, but I really would like to be the one to take you home if that is alright with you."

She smiled "Why?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you." He replied

She thought for a minute. "I would love for you to take me home." She said

He smiled "Alright."

A few hours later everyone had gone home. Randy was taking Rie to her house. He was nervous, but he knew that this was the only way that he could actually talk to her alone and he wanted to do that. They sat in silence for a little while until he finally said something

"So how are you liking being back?"

She laughed "Always nervous talk Randy?"

"Most of the time no, but for some reason I find it hard to talk to you."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the way you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?"

"Like my old self again."

"What changed about you?"

"I don't know really. But when you lefted I just wasn't my self or I changed into the guy everyone thought I was going to be."

"Randy your always going to be the sweetheart that I knew in school."

He laughed. "I don't know. I mean we were just kids then."

"Well you were the sweetest kid I knew." She replied

"thanks." He said as he pulled in front of her house

"welcome." She unbuckled herself and open the door. "So Ill see you at school."

"Yeah." He said

She smiled as she kissed him on his cheek, before getting out and running to the front door. When she got inside she smiled to herself this was her second chance to get her long lost love back and she wasn't going to miss out on it again. She walked up to her room and layed down with a huge smile on her face while Randy sat in the car looking at her house for a few more minutes before driving back to his house. He was smiling to himself. He knew that she was going to be his again and now with Sam out of the way he was going to make it happen one way or another.


	3. Asking her outAgain

**Asking her out….Again!**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter**

Randy has been spending a lot of time with Riley. It has been like nothing has changed between them. They would hang out with friends and just have a good old time and it would be late as hell when they would get home. As Randy was lying in his bed at home he was thinking of what a wonderful day he had been having and all the time that he was spending with Riley. He just couldn't get her off of his mind. He decided that he was going to ask her out and he was going to do that right now. He picked up his phone and called her. Riley looked over at her phone and smiled seeing his number. She picked it up

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Riley." Randy said

"Hey Randy. What's up?" She asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and a movie with me?"

"I would love to, but when are you planning on this date?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow night. I mean if that is alright with you." He said

"That would be perfect."

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7."

"That works."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Yes you will Randal." She replied smiling

"Okay. You sleep well tonight."

"I will Randy."

"Alright. Good night Riley."

"Good night Randy." She said hanging up the phone

He hung up his phone and smiled. He knew that this was just the chance he needed to get her back. He closed his eyes with nothing but the thought of Riley on his mind and you could say the same about Riley as she went the sleep thinking about Randy.


	4. The Date and Something More

**The Date and Something More!**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter**

Randy pulled up to riley's house exactly at 7. He took a breathe before getting out of the car and walking to the front door and knocking. Riley smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it. Randy couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled looking him up and down.

"You look…Wow." He said

"Thank you Randy. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my stuff."

He nodded as he watched her getting her things. He couldn't help but notice that her father was watching him closely. He knew that her father had always had a problem with her and him being together, but Randy could care less because she was the one he wanted and he always got what he wanted. Riley turned back around and looked at him once she had her things in her hand. Randy took her hand into his and they walked out the door. He led her to the car, once at the car he open the door for her and helped her into the car.

She buckled herself up as Randy got into the car and started it up. Once he was buckled in he drove off towards the abandon cabin that he always went to. Riley looked out the window and smiled she knew exactly where they were going. She remembered their first date he took her up there. A few minutes later Randy pulled up and turned the car off. Riley looked at the place and smiled.

"Nothing has changed much here." She said

"Not really. You're the only girl that knows about this place."

"Your telling me that your ex girlfriend Samantha had no idea about this place?"

"No. you're the only one that I have ever brought here."

"That is weird, but sweet." She said with a smile

"What can I say you're the only girl that has ever made that kind of impression on me."

"What impression?"

"The impression that I can tell you anything and everything when it comes to what I want to do and be and you won't judge me. That I can trust my life with you."

"Randy. That is like the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say."

He smiled taking her hand. "Well lets get in there cause I have a romantic dinner in there for the two of us." He said

She nodded and they walked into the big living room. He sat down next to her on the floor and pulled out all the food that he had packed. Riley was more than amazed that he actually remembered all of her favorite's food. Randy smiled as he got the plates out and they started eating the nice romantic dinner that he had planned. They talked about everything while they ate. It was like nothing had changed between them when in reality a lot had changed and they just didn't know how much it was going to change them in one night.

After dinner Randy and Riley went for a walk by the little lake beside the cabin. He had his arm around her shoulder as they walked. She looked up at the night sky and smiled. Randy could feel her body ease into his side and it felt so good to have this close to him again. This was something that no other girl could have on him. Riley had always been the one for him and he knew this, but he just never knew how much he needed her until now.

"Riley?" he questioned

"Yeah?"

"There is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it Randy?" She asked looking over at him

"I'm not a virgin anymore." He said

"I knew that you weren't Randy."

"How?"

"Its easy for a girl to tell when has been having sex Randy."

"oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then tell Riley have you ever had sex?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I mean don't get me wrong I think that it's awesome that you didn't lose it, but Riley your very attractive. I'm just surprised that you didn't."

"Randy there was a bunch of times that I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I couldn't because I knew who I wanted to be my first."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do."

"Who is that?"

"You." She said looking up at him

"Are you sure?"

"Randy you're the only guy that has ever crossed my mind when it came to being close to someone and when I wouldn't think about you it was like I wasn't living."

"When are you wanting to do this?" He asked getting a little excited

Riley didn't just say a word she just leaned up and kissed him. Randy was shocked at first but returned it wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck holding him tight. Randy held her as close as he could as the kiss was deepen. Riley was standing pretty much on her tip toes kissing him. Randy felt her trying to reach him more so he lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"Riley are you sure your ready for this?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I just want to make sure you don't regret anything that happens between us or that you regret me being your first."

"Randy there is no way in hell that I could every regret anything about you. I love you way too much for that. But can we please go back into the house."

"Of course. I'm not having your first time outside in the cold."

She giggled as they got back into the cabin. Randy walked into the bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and walked out of the room and went to the car and grabbed some blankets that were put in there for emergencies. He ran back into the house and went back to her just to find her in nothing for her bra and panties. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She bit her lip watching glance over her body slowly. Randy walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him and started taking off his shirt. Randy stopped her as he put her down slowly on the bed. She watched him stand back up and started undressing himself. Riley was watching him slowly biting her lip.

Once he was out of his clothes and in his boxers Riley looked at his perfect tanned tone body and she could feel her heart racing back and forth in her chest. Randy walked over to her and she leaned back on the bed watching him. Randy was on top of her as he started kissing her slowly. She kissed him back with her hands running down his back. Randy pulled back and looked at her. Riley looked at him unsure what he was doing.

"Riley are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded.

He bent back down and kissed her again as his hands down her sides. Riley moaned softly as he hands got lower and lower. Once he got to the top of her underwear and slowly started pulling them down. Once her got them off and got her bra off he noticed how much more beautiful she was looking then ever before. She watched him look her over and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Randy pulled off his boxers and grabbed the condom off of his wallet. Once it was slipped on he position himself into between her legs.

"Riley if you want to stop just let me know and we will."

"I will, but I don't think that I will." She said

He nodded leaning down and kissing her softly as he enter her slowly. She gripped his shoulders and held her eyes shut tight. He didn't move anymore as he waited for her to get use to him inside of her. After a few minutes of just sitting inside of her he started moving slowly. She held onto him tight trying to get use to him. He continued moving against her. After fifteen minutes it started feeling really good to her. She started moaning and he started going faster against her. She groaned gripping his shoulders tighter. A few minutes later they both released. Randy layed down next to her after he disguarded the condom and she cuddled into his side. He smiled holding her close to him.

"Riley?"

"Yes Randy?"

"Will you be my girlfriend..again?"

"I would love to."

He smiled kissing her softly again and pulling away "I love you and I always have."

"I love you too." She replied closing her eyes

He smiled pulling the blankets over them. He kissed the top of her head and went to sleep holding her close. As he went to sleep he knew that this was the best night of his life and he couldn't wait for school Monday so everyone could how happy they were together again.


	5. Showing Off His New Girl

**Showing the School who is Back Together!**

**Disclaimer: In the very first chapter**

It was Monday morning and Randy was up getting ready. He had a huge smile on his face because he got his one and only back. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and down the stairs. His brother Nathan and sister Becky were trying to figure out what was going on with him. All they knew was he was happier since he had gotten back with Riley and they liked it. Randy smiled kissing his mother before walking out the front door. They watched him leave and they just smiled. Randy got into his car and drove towards Riley's place.

**Riley's Home**

Riley was busy getting ready for school. She knew that it was going to be a long and stressful because of the fact that Sam and her friends were going to be there. But she didn't care because she knew that she had the most important guy to her. She smiled as she finished fixing her hair. Once she was done with her hair she made sure that she looked just right before walking downstairs. Right when she hit the last step she heard Randy's car pull up outside. She smiled to herself grabbing her bag she walked out of the house and got into the car.

He smiled at her as he leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back before leaning back in her seat. He backed out of the car and drove down the road. Riley looked out the window holding his hand. Randy kissed her hand as he turned onto the street that their school was on. He pulled up and parked the car and they both notice that Sam was in the front of the building with her friends just waiting for him. Sam knew that she had to get him back and she would stop at nothing to get him away from the only girl that ever made him happy.

Randy looked at Riley then back at Sam. Riley took his hand into hers and smiled before getting out of the car and waiting for him. Randy took a breather before getting out and taking Riley's hand into his. They walked up to the school together. Sam was glaring at Riley the whole time, but she was also watching Randy. Once they reached them Sam grabbed Randy's arm and stopped him.

"What do you want Sam?" He asked

"You know what I want Randy. I need you back." She said not paying any attention to Riley.

"Sam I have moved on. I don't want you back."

"Randy you know that we made such a good couple together. And you remember all the fun we had in and out of the bedroom." She said running a finger down his chest.

Randy pushed her hand off "Sam you had your chance and you blew it. Now if you would excuse me I have to get my girlfriend into school so she can get her schedule for her classes." He said pushing passed Sam and walking into the building with Riley.

Riley walked into the office and waited for them to hand her the schedule for her classes. Once she had gotten them she found out that she doesn't have a locker. This was something that was going to mess up everything because she just couldn't carry all of her books around. She walked back to Randy and looked at him. He noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"They don't have any lockers open for me." She said

"Riley don't worry about that."

"Why shouldn't I worry about that Randy? I can't just carry all of my books around all day."

"Riley you shouldn't worry because you can share my locker with me." He said

Riley looked at him and smiled "Really?"

"Yes really." He said rubbing her cheek

She smiled and kissed him quickly "You're the best." She said

"I try to be. Now let's get you to the locker so you're not late for class." He said

She nodded taking his hand and walking to his locker with him. He wrote down the combination for her and handed it to her. She put what things she did have in her hands into the locker. He walked her to her class. She hugged him before walking into her class and sitting down. Randy went to his class. The day seemed to be like forever to them. Randy had no idea when he was going to see Riley again and he was kind of worried because he knew what Sam was going to do since she had the same lunch as him. Riley on the other hand had been trying to get away from her ex boyfriend Darrell Cameron. She told him that she was with Randy, but he wouldn't take that for answer.

**Lunch Room**

Randy walked into the lunchroom with his best friends John Cena and John Morrison. They went to their usual spot and sat down. Randy looked around trying to see if Riley was there, but he couldn't tell since there were too many damn students in the lunch room. Morrison noticed that he was in another world since his mind wasn't there.

"Earth to Randy." He said

"What man." HE said snapping out of his thought.

"Are you okay? I mean you have been your talkative self today." He said

"I'm fine. Just looking for someone." He said

"Who?" Both of them asked

"My girlfriend…"

"Dude we thought your broke it off with Sam." Cena said

"Yeah. All she wanted to do was have sex and make you her puppet man." Morrison said

"If you two morons would let me finish you would have heard my girlfriend Riley." He said

"You have a new girlfriend?" Cena asked

"And we are just finding out about it?"

"Guys, she was a girl that I dated in middle school, but she moved away. Now she is back and I just got her back into my life." He said

"Well congrats man." They said

He nodded looking around the room again while they were talking. Ted walked in with Riley. Riley and Ted have been best friends since they were in diapers and nothing had changed between them. He as showing her around when he saw her boyfriend and his friends at the table. Ted laughed as he pointed them out to her. They both walked over to the table and Ted told the other two to be quit. They nodded and Randy hadn't noticed the nod.

"So Randy I heard that you have a new girlfriend." Ted said sitting down

He looked over at him "Yeah DiBiase and you know her since she is your best friend." He said as Riley sat down next him.

"Oh. I never thought that you two would get back together."

"Why is that?"

"Because of you and Sam."

"Well Sam and I are over and I have always loved Riley." He said

"Awww…I love you too Randy." She said

He turned and looked over at her. She smiled as he hugged her tight. She held onto him giggling. "That was a dirty trick Riley."

"Hey it was all DiBiase's idea."

"Thanks man." He said

He nodded. They all started eating. Soon lunch was over and they all had to get back to their classes. Randy kissed Riley before walking off towards his class with Cena and Morrison. Ted and Riley went back to their class. The rest of the day seemed to go by fast, once school was over it didn't take long before Randy and Riley were back together. They got all their things for homework and they lefted the school. Randy knew that he had to be back for football practice, but he wanted to make sure that he got his girlfriend home safe. After dropping her off at home he went back to his practice. Over all he knew that today was the best day of his life and it was just going to get better.


	6. Things Looking Down For Them

**Things Looking Down for Them!**

**Disclaimer: in pervious chapters.**

Things seemed to be going good with Randy and Riley at first. They got back together and showed the world that they were together. Now that Riley sees that he is always around her things have been looking down on the whole thing. She just wanted a little bit of space, but that was too much to ask for from Randy. In his mind if he lets her out of his sight then things were going to get ugly. He has never been the type of guy that has been clingy, but he has gotten that way with Riley and it happened fast. He doesn't see that if he keeps acting this way he is going to lose her and it may be forever.

Sam was hoping that he would lose her. Because in the back of her mind she knew that if he lost her he would come running back to her open arms. Sam always knew that Randy and her were meant to be together forever, but she just never realized it until he broke up with her at the BBQ at his parents house. Now that she knows they are meant to be together it was only a matter of time before she would have the man of her dreams back into her life.

Sam and he friends were walking around the mall when they saw Randy and Riley. Sam knew that this was her chance to keep a close eye on them and find out exactly when the best time for her to strike was. So her and her friends decide that they would follow them around without being caught in the act and listen to what was going on in their relationship. Following them wasn't the best of plans because they would run from store to store without buying a single thing. Sam was more than frustrated she just wanted to get in one spot and listen to their conversation.

When they finally stopped at the food court Sam smiled. She knew that this was her chance to get the background on what they have been arguing about. They sat in the table behind them and waited for the fighting to begin.

"So what are you having Rie?" Randy ask

"I'm not hungry." She said

"Riley you have to eat something. I don't want you losing your strength." He said

"Randy I'm fine. I don't need to eat every five minutes"

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"You're the one asking me that right now? I thought you would know what the hell was wrong since I haven't been out of your sight since we have got together."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means Randy."

"No I don't."

"It means that I want to have a life of my own. I haven't been out with any of my friends because I have been stuck under you since we got back together. What is it going to take for you to realize that I'm not going anywhere?"

"Riley I'm not losing you again and this is the only way I know how."

"Well then if this is the only way you know how not to lose me then maybe we shouldn't even be together." She said

"Riley don't say that."

"I can't keep doing this to myself Randy. I need to be with friends outside of you."

"Rie."

"I'm sorry. When you're not so clingy to me then maybe we can talk, but right now I need my space." She said getting up and leaving.

Randy sat there in complete shock and watching her leave. Sam smirked because she knew that she had the chance she needed. But she couldn't take that chance in public she would wait until she could get him alone. Riley was upset to a degree and now that she was free she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She was hoping that he would come to his senses soon before it was to late.


	7. Making Amends With Each OtherTheir Way

**Making Amends with Each Other…Their Way!**

**Disclaimer: in pervious chapters**

Randy hadn't seen or heard anything from Riley in over three weeks. After their fight he was pretty sure that he had lost her. He would see her at school, but never made the move to get her to talk to him because of the fight that they had. It was like she was there, but she wasn't with him. Things had gone down in the worse way that he could image. Things hadn't got any better for Sam ether since she couldn't get any closer to Randy due to all of his friends always being around or his family right there.

Riley on the other hand was dealing the best she knew how. Yes she missed having Randy's big arms around her, yes she missed the fact that he would call her every night, but she had her friend's right there with her. Something that she wanted since being back, but then she wanted to be with Randy again more than ever. Things haven't been right since being back for either one of them, but they had to find a way to get back on the same page before it got too late.

During their lunch break they heard about a party that was happening later that night since it was the weekend. They both wonder if the other was going to be there and they knew there was only one way to find out…they had to be there for themselves to see.

**At the party**

Riley looked around as she stood with some of her girlfriends. The party was the same as any other party that she had been to within the past three months. The only thing that was different was the fact that she wasn't there with Randy. That was killing her the most on the inside while on the outside she was acting like she it wasn't bothering her at all. Kristen her best girlfriend could tell that there was something wrong with her. Randy walked into the party with his friends. They had heard that Kristen and some of her friends would be there and Randy was only hoping that Riley was one of them.

They walked into the house and looked around. Kristen looked over and saw them walk into the house. She knew that her best friend needed Randy now more than ever and she was going to do anything and everything in her power to make sure that they were together again. The only problem was Sam and her slutty ass friends always being right there when they saw him enter a room. Kristen knew when her chance was best for them to make something work.

Sam was actually talking to her girlfriends when she notices that Randy wasn't there. She tried to walk away to look for him, but it wasn't happening since her friend Alexis was right there talking away about something that was happening with her love life. Meanwhile Kristen got Randy and took him to the room.

"Kristen what are you doing?" he asked

"Shut up." She said "This is a onetime thing for me Randy. If you hurt her again and not let her out of your sight then I will come after you myself."

"Who?" he asked

"You know who. Now here is your chance to make it right."

"Wait...Rie's here?" he asked

"Yes she is now get in this room and make things right with her."

Before he could say anything to Kristen she pushed him into the room and shut the door locking it from the outside. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone in there, he sighed he sat down on the bed. As he put his head in his hands and looked down just as the bathroom door open and Riley walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. Randy looked up and saw her standing there right in front of him. He hadn't seen such a beautiful sight since they had the fight that day. She watched him unsure of what was going to happen.

Randy got up slowly and made his way over to her. She just stood there and watched him as if this was a dream to her. Once he got to her, he let his hand run down her sides she moaned softly. He watched her moving his hands down her back bringing her closer to him she put her hands on his shoulders trying to keep some distances in between them. Rie looked up into his eyes knowing that he was the only one for her. Randy felt the same about her, but he knew that there was only one way of showing her that and he just had to do it right then and there.

He brought his head down to her placing his lips upon her lips and started kissing her slowly. She returned it moving her arms from his shoulders to around his neck. He held her as close as he could to him. She pulled away and looked at him, he returned the look.

"Riley I'm so sorry about what happened between us." He says

"Randy I'm the one that should be sorry. I never wanted to end things between us like that."

"Riley I shouldn't have been so damn clingy with you. I just never wanted to lose the way I lost you the last time." He said rubbing her cheeks with his thumb. "Rie you are my everything and I will do anything and everything to make it up to you."

"I love you Randy. I always have."

"I love you too Riley, always have and always will."

"Then show me how much you love me Mr. Orton."

He just smiled as he kissed her deeply. She returned it just as deep as they both moved back towards the bed. Once they got to the bed Randy picked her up and as she wrapped her legs around him he sat down slowly on the bed. Neither one of them broke the kiss, but they held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. He broke away long enough for them both to get their shirts off throwing them to the floor. Randy then went to her neck and started nipping and sucking. Riley started moaning and running her hands down his back.

Meanwhile downstairs Sam and her girls were searching high and low looking for Randy. They have been all over the damn party and knew that he was there if his friends were. Sam couldn't figure out where he went. She noticed that Kristen was with her friends and that Riley wasn't with them. She couldn't believe that she lost control of the situation and now she may have lost her only chance to be with her man again. Now she would have to find a way to see if they were together and that was going to be tricky since she doesn't even know if they were still at the party.

**Back in the room.**

Randy and Riley had all of their clothes off. Randy had gotten Riley back down on the bed and was on top of her. They were a little caught up in the moment to even think about protection. Randy moved one of her legs around his waist as he entered her fast and a little hard. Riley screamed out his name loud enough for the whole party to hear. Randy started moving in and out of her fast and hard making himself groan. Riley gripped his shoulders tight wrapping her other leg around him. He groaned even more going little harder against her. He leaned down and kissed her trying to cover their moans and groans, but it wasn't helping at all.

Riley flipped them over and started moving herself against him. Randy gripped her waist tight helping her move. Riley started moving faster against him as she gripped his shoulders. She could feel her release coming, but Randy wasn't going to let her go without him. He manages to flip them back over and moved slowly against. Riley started whining wanting to let go, but he wasn't going to let her. He continued to go slow and until he felt like she was going to lose control of everything that was when he picked up the pace again. She was begging for it.

"Randy please just fuck me." She moaned

He done as he was told and moved harder against her. She groaned louder feeling her release coming faster and faster. Randy couldn't handle it anymore he took her over the edge and then some. She screamed out "RANDY!" as she let go. Once Randy felt her let go and her core tighten around him, it didn't take much longer before he groaned as his own release happened. He put his head on her shoulder as she held him close to her. Randy kissed her shoulder before rolling off of her and lying next to her pulling her close to him. Riley smiled laying her head on his chest.

"God I have missed you." He says

"I missed you too."

"Good. No more fights, right?" he asked

"No more fights. You're not going to be clingy again?"

"I promise I will not be clingy anymore."

"Good." She said kissing him again

He smiled and returned it. She pulled away and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Babe this is a party and we need to get back out there and show our friends that we have kissed and made up."

"Babe if they were listening then they know that we are officially back together."

"I wasn't that loud"

"Yes you were and it just made me all the louder." He replied getting up and dressed

She smiled as she finished getting dressed. Once they were finished getting dressed they walked out of the bedroom together. Randy held her hand walking back to the crowded party and over to their friends. Kristen was smiling cause she knew that they were happy again and they were going to stay that way if it killed her. As they were talking Sam looked over at them and saw Randy holding Riley close to him and she knew that she just lost her chance to get her man back. She knew that she wasn't going down without a fight. This was only the beginning and it wasn't going to end the way anyone wanted it to.


	8. This Cant Be Happening

**This Can't Be Happening**

**Disclaimer: in pervious chapters**

Randy and Riley have been happy since they kissed and made up at the big party. Randy had been getting better about not being so clingy with her, but he would make sure that she was okay every chance he got. Sam on the other hand wasn't taking everything seriously or rationally. All she knew was Randy was going to be hers again if it killed her. She hated watching Randy with Riley, she hated the fact that Riley was with him, but she knew that it was just a phase that Randy had to be going through. There was no way that he was happier with Riley than he was with her. She had to watch them walk around like nothing was happening around with them.

Riley walked into school and looked around for Randy. This was the first time that he hadn't picked her up for school. She walked around not really seeing any of guys there she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She didn't want him to be clingy, but she never thought that he wouldn't want to pick her up from. She went to their locker and notice he hadn't been there either. She just couldn't figure out where he could be or what's going on. She sighed grabbing her books out of the locker and walking to her class. Randy on the other hand woke up and looked around his room and he looked at the time jumping out of bed and running downstairs seeing a note from his parents.

_Randy,_

_Son your father, brother, sister and I had to leave the state to go visit your grandfather. We figured that you had better things to do here and knew that you have football games to get ready for. We left some money for food. Take care of the house and be safe. We will call you just to check up on you honey._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Randy shook his head smiling before running upstairs and started getting ready for school when he noticed Sam was lying in his bed naked. He rubbed his face knowing that he wasn't naked nor did have her in bed with him when he woke up this morning. He got dressed and rushed downstairs and out the front door. He got into the car and started it backing out he drove towards the school knowing that Riley was already there. He knew that she was going to be pissed that he wasn't there to pick her up for school, but knew that he would have to explain why he was late and the fact that Sam was in his room naked in his bed. He thought about it and he figured that he didn't have to tell her that part since nothing happened, but he was going to tell her that his parents were out of town so she could come stay the night at his place.

Randy pulled up at school not thinking about Sam taking pictures off of her phone and sending them to Riley. But he was in for a surprise when he saw Riley. He went to his locker after getting himself checked into school he opened it as the bell rang for second class. He looked over groaning missing his first class, but as he turned around he saw a hand slapping his face hard.

"What the hell was that for Kristen?" he asked rubbing his cheek

"Because your and asshole who just hurt Riley for the last time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you didn't have sex with Sam last night."

"wait what? I didn't sleep with Sam at all last night."

"If that is true why did she send these pictures to Riley?" she asked showing him the pictures

He looked at the pictures "Kristen this isn't from last night. That is from this morning right after I checked into school." He said showing her his late slip with the same time that it was sent

"So you didn't mess with her? How did she get into your room then?"

"That I don't know, but I will find out, but first you have to get Riley to meet me right now."

"I cant." She said

"Why not?" he asked

"Because she lefted school because of the picture. I don't know where she went, but she said that she needed time to think about what is what."

"Damn it. This cant be happening to me again."

"Randy don't worry. I'll get her to your house tonight."

"Alright."

Kristen nodded as she walked to her class leaving Randy there to think. He put his books back in his locker and went out to his car. He was going to find Riley if it was the last thing he would do. Riley was at the cabin sitting on the porch looking around. She couldn't believe that Randy would hurt her. It was something that she never thought about. Randy drove to the cabin seeing her and sighed of relief rushed over him as he parked the car getting out. Riley looked over and sighed seeing him she went to get up and walk past him, but he didn't let her

"What?" she asked

"Riley please listen to me."

"Fine. What was she doing there Randy if your suppose to be with me?"

"Riley look at the time that picture was sent." He said

She looked at then back at him "Okay. It says 830." She said

"I checked into school at that time." He said showing her the paper.

She looked at it them him "Why is she trying to mess things up between us?"

"Baby I don't know, but I am telling you the truth nothing happened between us. I love and want only you sweetheart."

She nodded "Im sorry that I didn't stick around school to hear you out."

"its okay. As long as you here with me right now than everything is okay."

"Good."

"look lets just skip the rest of the day of school and we can just spend it together."

"I like that idea."

"Good. Because I have something else to tell you." He said

"What's that?"

"My parents and siblings are out of town for a few days which leaves him at the house all alone." He said

"That sounds like it could be interesting if someone was there with you."

"yes it could be. Have anyone in mind?"

"Not really, but I do know that I have nothing to do so I could be the one to come over and spend it with you if you will have me."

"Of course I will sexy."

She smiled kissing him. He returned it holding her close to him. She had a million thoughts running through her head, but the main thing was that she was with the man of her dreams and she wouldn't change it for the world.


	9. An Evening They Will Never Forget

**An Evening They Will Never Forget!**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter!**

Riley had told her parents that she was staying with one of her friends, but she really was going to stay with her boyfriend for the rest of the week. She packed her things looking around her room grabbing her laptop before walking down and looking at her parents who were talking about anything and everything that had to do with her older siblings. She sighed as she walked out the front door and went straight to her car getting in. She started the car and backed out going down the road and headed towards Randy. Riley had been thinking about why her parents didn't give her as much attention as they do her older brother and sister, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter since they didn't care. 

She let everything go as she pulled up into Randy's drive way. She fixed her face before getting out of the car and walking up to his front door just to be greeted by Randy. She smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her ever so softly. She kissed him back holding him. He pulled back smiling pulling her into the house.

"Randy my bags are in the car." She said

"Riley don't worry about them right away. I have something better planned for us." He said

"Randal what about my clean clothes and stuff?"

"Riley I promise you that I will get your clothes into the house before we go to bed."

"Alright." She said

He shut the door behind them and walked her into the living room. Riley sat down on the couch and looked around. She had been to his house plenty of times, but she was never there alone with him. It felt really weird to her to be there like that. Randy smiled watching her knowing that she was feeling the same way he was about being alone in the house with him. It was the first time that he has ever had someone there without his parents there. Yeah he has had Sam over when they were out in town and they fooled around, but this was the first time that he brought anyone over there without his parents and he had to admit that he was just as nervous as she was. He took his mind off of them being alone as he sat down right next to her. Riley looked over at him and saw how nervous he was and it made her smile just a little, but she was more than just a little worried she was scared that something was going to happen.

"So what's the plan?" she asked

"I was thinking that we could have dinner and watch some movies." He replied

"Sounds like a plan. But what are we going to do right now?"

"That is what I cant figure out to do." He said

"Well we could maybe go out for a swim or something." She suggested

"I like the idea, but its suppose to rain."

"Randy why do I get the feeling your wanting to do more than what we are doing right now."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Well I have a feeling that your wanting us to do something in the bedroom."

"Riley I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

"How is it you know how to read me so well and others around me don't?" he asked

"Randy its because I know how you think since we have been around each other pretty much our whole life."

"True." He said with a smile

She nodded smiling watching him move closer to her. Riley bit her lip leaning closer to him. He kissed her once he reached her lips. She put her arms around his neck holding him close. Randy held onto her like she was his life line and nothing was going to take her away from him. She moaned slightly into his mouth as he pulled her onto his lap holding her close to him. She ran her hands down his back pulling the hem of the shirt up slightly causing Randy to groan. He pulled back and pulled his shirt off for her. Riley ran her hands down his chest feeling every area she could. Randy watched her closely knowing that she was the one for him. He then started pulling her shirt up and Riley slowly held her arms up moaning feeling his hands run up her sides. He got it off and threw it to the floor looking over his girlfriend's beautiful tone body.

Riley watched him look her over feeling like she had never felt before as he did watch her. Randy leaned down and started kissing her chest making her moan softly. He started to get lower, but Riley pulled him back up and kissed him which caused him to lay her back on the couch as their make out fest began. He was trying to over power her tongue with his, but she was fighting him back with everything that she could as he started to take off her pants. Riley felt his hands down there and moaned at his touch letting him win the tongue war. Randy got her pants unbutton and he pulled them down. Riley started working on his pants as he got hers down passed her thighs. She finally got them down and as she done so he stood up pulling hers off and letting his fall down and stepping out of them.

Riley watched him as he kicked off his pants and pulled off his boxers before getting back down to her. She kissed his shoulders as he got her panties off and put a condom. He groaned putting both of her legs around his waist as he entered her fast. She squealed gripping his shoulders as he started moving against her. He groaned kissing down her neck as she held him close moaning. She never felt something as good as he felt to her at the moment. This was like her drug that no one could take away or if it was taken away she would lose herself control. Randy felt the same, but he knew that he wasn't going to lose her no matter what he was going to keep her with him forever. He groaned as he went deeper inside of her. She gripped his shoulders tight moaning which caused him to groan more. Riley was about to lose herself control and Randy wasn't that far behind her. He thrusted more and more and got deeper each time causing them to both let go at the same time.

As he got beside her and she held onto him he pulled a blanket over them and kissed her forehead smiling. He knew that this was one thing that would help them stay together. Little did either one of them know that Sam was outside of the house and seen the whole thing. She was more than just mad because she thought that her little picture would break them up forever, but no that only made things worse for her. It actually brought them closer together and now things are getting tougher and rougher for her. She knew that she would do anything and everything to get them to break up and make Randy hers again, but now she had to make the plan to actually do it. This is possibly going to be the hardest thing for her to ever do, but she is willing to fight for her man. One way or another he was going to be hers again.


	10. Saying Yes Could Make Things Harder

**Saying Yes Could Make Things Harder!**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter.**

Randy and Riley have been going strong. Things that would have driven a wedge in between them really hadn't. Randy had been getting better in all of his classes since Riley was helping him the best way she knew how. He had a lot of decisions to make dealing with his life, but the one that he was sure about was Riley. She made him better than he ever was and now that she was back he wasn't going to let anyone take her from him or so he thought. He didn't know that Sam was making a plan with another guy to try and break them up. Riley wasn't too sure about what she wanted to do with her life she knew that she wanted to have a family and have a great career. She knew that Randy was the one for her she could picture everything about their life. She could see what their children look like, but she never thought that she would have to fight for him as hard as she was about to.

Sam had her plan worked down to the very core. She had Riley's stalker Brandon on her side since he did want her. Sam had the perfect plan which was that she was going to get Randy and Riley to sign papers that was going to marry them all together. Sam smiled as she acted like Brandon and her were together just to try and get closer to Randy and Riley. She smiled as they walked into school looking around. They were trying to find Randy and Riley, but they couldn't find them that, was because Randy and Riley hadn't shown up for school that day since they skipped school. Sam sighed not seeing him. Seeing Randy made her day even more worth it, but since he wasn't there she would have to convince his friends that she was with Brandon so they would suspect anything.

Ted and Cody looked over and saw that Sam and Brandon have been hanging around together which they never would have thought that in a million years, but for some reason Ted was having a hard time believing that Sam and Brandon were together. Cody on the other hand was kind of glad to see that Sam had finally moved on and forgotten all about her relationship with Randy. It was kind of refreshing to know that she can let go or so he thought she could. Sam smiled walking over to Ted and Cody with Brandon at her side.

"Hey guys." She said ever so sweetly

"Sam." Ted said

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked

"What? I cant be nice to some of my old friends?" she asked holding onto Brandon

"That's not what we are saying. Its just weird to see you here without trying to get find out things about Randy and Riley. That's all." Ted said

"Well you boys should give me credit. I have moved on from Randy and I have found someone way better and he treats me just so special. I believe you guys know Brandon Chase." She said

"I do." Ted said

"I have heard of him, but I don't know anything about him." Cody replied

"Well this is Brandon."

"Hey guys."

They nodded at him

"So where is Randy at?" she asked

"Well Randy hasn't been feeling all that great as of late. So he has been missing school." Cody lied

"What about his girlfriend." She asked

"Death in her family so she had to fly out of state to deal with that." Ted said

"You know a lot about her don't you Ted." Sam said

"Sam Riley and I have been close friends since we were in diapers, so what I know about her is between me and her, but if you must have to opinion about everything Riley has a life outside of being up Randy's butt unlike you did. So if you don't mind Cody and I have a class to get to." He snapped before walking off.

Cody shrugged following behind Ted. Sam stood there in shock that Ted said those things about her. Brandon on the other hand was more worried about when Riley was going to be back in school. Sam stormed off to her class without and second glance at Brandon with her mind on one thing and one thing only showing Ted that she was going to get Randy back without hesitation.

**At the Orton house**

Randy was on the couch waiting for his girlfriend to call and check on him. He hadn't been able to see her. He knew that with there being a death in her family that she would have to go with her parents, but he also knew that she didn't get along with either of her parents side of the family because they would always put her down. He just wish that she could have stayed home or stayed at his house with him. He knew that his parents would have let her stay with them since they did like her better than they did Sam. Randy sighed as he waited. This was something that he was never good at waiting. He always had to know what was going on with his girl when it came to things that had to do with her. Just as he was about to pick up the phone to call her, but he heard a knock at the door.

He groaned getting up and going to the door and opening it just to Riley standing there. His eyes lit up when he saw her pulling her into the house. Riley held onto him trying to keep herself from crying. She was upset about the death in her family it was more that her mother and father kept putting her down in front of everyone else. He held her close rubbing her back knowing that someone had done something to hurt her which drove him crazy. He never liked seeing her sad or anything, but what really drove him over the wall was the fact that they always seemed to hurt her when the entire family was around them and that was wrong. He never liked her parents and he knew that they sure as hell didn't approve of him being with their daughter. He walked over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap holding her close. He rubbed her back "What's wrong?" he asked

"Everything! They just don't see how much they are hurting me when they do nothing, but put me down and make my siblings look like they can do nothing wrong."

"Riley they are never going to understand sweetheart."

"Yeah. Well they are going to have to start because I am not sure how much more I can take living with them."

"Baby just relax. Where are they now?" he asked

"They are still out of state. I just couldn't be there anymore because they are driving me crazy."

"Well I'm pretty sure that my parents will let you stay here until they get back." He said

"Randy my parents have already thought ahead. They asked Kristen's parents if they wouldn't mind me staying with them. They said that I could." She said

He nodded "Well I'll come over there and sneak in if I have to just to be with you." He said

She nodded holding onto him tightly. He rubbed her back kissing her forehead every chance that he got. This was the way he wanted to be everyday with her and knew that it would actually take a miracle for that to happen. As the rest of the day went on Randy and Riley stayed on the couch of his parents house watching old movies and everything. It was about 7:30 pm when they heard a knock at the door. Little did they know it was Sam with Brandon standing out there. Randy got up and went to get the door and groaned when he saw Sam.

"What do you want Samantha?" he asked as Riley walked over

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing?" she said

"I'm fine." He said

"Well I heard from Cody and Ted that you weren't feeling so good at school today so I came to check up on you." She said

"Well he is fine. I am here to take care of him." Riley snapped.

"Well Riley I heard about you're the death in your family and I didn't think that you would be here that is why I came over here. I'm sure that you wouldn't want him alone."

"He's not alone."

"Sam as you can see I have my girlfriend here with me and I see you have a new boy toy." He said before he got cut off by Sam

"This isn't my boy toy Randal. This is my boyfriend Brandon."

"Excuse me then. Your boyfriend here doesn't want to be around your ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend so if you don't mind I have to take my girlfriend back to her friends house since her parents are out of town."

"But we were hoping that we could talk to you guys about going out on a double date with us."

"What?" they both questioned

"Yeah. Sam and I were thinking that this was a good idea if you guys went out on a double date with us." Brandon said

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Randy said

"Why not?"

"Given the fact that you and Riley don't get along and another thing is I know who Brandon is since he is trying to stalk my girlfriend before he actually found you." He said

"Randy we have changed so nothing is going to happen. I love Brandon and he loves me so you have nothing to worry about." She said

"I still don't." he started

"We will do it." Riley said

"Great. Now you guys can meet us at this place tomorrow night a 8." She said handing the paper before walking away.

Randy shut the door and looked at Riley. He couldn't believe what she had done or just said. Riley went back into the living room and grabbed her jacket putting it on before walking back over to Randy and looked at him. "What?" she asked

"Why in the world would you say yes to her?" he asked

"Maybe this way she can understand that you don't want her anymore and that your happy with me." She said

"Riley I don't want you to get into another fight with her because of the way she acts." he said

"Randy I think this might do some good, plus maybe I can make it up to your afterwards." She said

"Really? How could you do that?" he asked

"You how I can do that, but if you want me to show you I can." She said

"Baby if only we had the time. I have to get you back to Kristen's house before your parents actually flip out over something that isn't called for." He said

She sighed "Fine."

He laughed walking her out to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her into the car before he got into the car himself. He started the car and backed out driving down the road and heading towards Kristen's house. Riley looked out the window as she grabbed his hand and looked out the window. Randy smiled holding her hand as he took her back to the house. He pulled up to the house and parked. He got out of the car and walked her up to the front door. Riley smiled looking up to him and smiled

"I love you Randy. You know that right?"

"Yep. And you know that I love you too." He said

She nodded "I better be getting inside now."

"Yeah, but your forgetting something." He said

"What is that?" she asked

"this." He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

She smiled as he kissed him back before pulling back and walking into the house. She smiled at him before shutting the door and locking it. He walked back to his car and drove back to his house. Riley smiled as she went upstairs and got ready for bed. Things have been going great for them and now they are making things better for them. They both only hoped that it stays the same.


	11. Why Us?

**Why Us?**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter!**

Randy and Riley were getting ready for their double date with Sam and Brandon. Randy still wasn't too sure about what was going on with those, but he knew that this was something that Riley needed to do to show Sam that she wasn't going to get Randy back so easily. Randy knew what Sam could do when she put her mind and he just didn't want to risk anything that she might pull. He walked down and looked around and saw that Riley hadn't come out of the guest bathroom yet so he decided that he would sit down. He played with his fingers as he waited for her to come out he just wanted to get the night over with and come back home with his girlfriend and spend what time they had together before he took her home.

He had his head down and didn't realize that she had walked out of the bathroom and was looking ever so sexy for him. She smiled and watched him play around with his fingers before she decided that she would walk over and just sit down on his lap. He looked up at and smiled. He couldn't believe that she was right there with him or the fact that she was looking just as beautiful as he could have ever imaged. She touched his cheek making sure that he was okay enough for them to even go out on this date.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked

"Riley I'm fine. Just have a lot on mind as far as dealing with the fact that they want us to go out on a double date with them that's all." He said

"I know what you mean. That has been on my mind too, but I look at it this way at least we know that she can't pull us apart no matter how hard she tries." She said

He nodded "I know, but I can't help but to think that she is up to something that just might bring us apart long enough to get what she wants out of it." He said

"Babe I'm not going anywhere as long as you will have me."

"Riley I want you now and forever. That will never change." He said

"Good."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed he softly. She returned the kiss holding him close to her causing him to hold her tightly to him. They couldn't get enough of each other and that is the one thing that would never change between them. He pulled back and looked at her "We better get going." He said

"Yeah." She said getting up.

He smiled as they walked out of the house and straight to the car. She followed close behind him holding onto his arm tightly. He opens the door for her and helped her into the car before walking over to his side of the car and getting in. He started the car and backed out of the driveway and headed straight to the diner where they were meeting them at. He drove not being able to think about anything but getting this night over with. He pulled up seeing that Sam and Brandon were already there and inside the place at a table for them. He sighed parking before looking over at his girlfriend who was feeling the same way right about now. He kissed her hand before getting out and helping her out of the car. Sam looked out the window and saw them coming and smirked. Her plan was falling into place and this was going to make them ever the more closer.

Randy and Riley walked in and right over to the table. Sam and Brandon stood up to greet them hoping that they wouldn't notice how they were sitting, but of course Randy wasn't about to put Riley next to Brandon so he put her next to Sam as he sat down next to Brandon. Of course Sam made a face when he done that, but at least she had gotten them to say yes about coming on the double date. They all looked over the menus trying to figure out what they wanted.

"Randy remember the time we came here right after that big party at Steven's and you ordered a bunch of food before we worked it off in the back of your car." Sam said

"Samantha!" Randy yelled

"What?" she asked

"You know that was uncalled for. It's not right for us to talk about what happened between us when one of us is trying to forget it."

"Come on Randy I was trying to make conversation." She said

"That is the right conversation method to make." He said

"Fine, Brandon how are you doing in your history class?"

"Well right now not so good." He replied

"I heard that Riley here is very good in every class. Maybe she could tutor you."

"That is a great idea babe." He said looking at Riley "How about it Riley?"

"I don't have the time to tutor anyone else at the moment. I'm sorry." She said

"Why not?" he asked

"Because she is busy trying to pass her classes herself plus she has enough people to tutor." Randy said

"I believe I asked her not you."

"And I believe she doesn't want to tutor you." He said

"Randy babe just let it go. He doesn't understand that I don't have the time to help him." Riley said

"Riley your just being stubborn that is why you don't want to help him. Plus I think it's more of the fact that Randy is jealous of the fact that he doesn't trust Brandon alone with you." Sam said

"Sam you're the one that can't be trusted. Now if you please don't mind can we just get this date thing over with so I can finish the rest of my time with my boyfriend without you."

"Fine!"

They all ordered what they wanted. Randy watched Riley knowing that this wasn't the best time to even ask if she was okay, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering due to the fact that Sam would try and make it about her. He held Riley's hand in his trying to make things easier on her, but nothing would ever get easy because of the two that they were having dinner with. Thirty minutes later their food was brought out to them and they all started eating. Sam and Brandon had enough time to slip them some kind of drug into their drinks. They smirked as they took a sip of the drinks. Sam knew that this was the only way she could and would get closer to Randy, Brandon on the other hand wanted to sleep with Riley just to prove to his friend that she was so easy for him to get into to bed.

Couple hours later the couples were at Randy's cabin playing games. Randy was sitting next to Riley, but was all over Sam, while Riley was being felt up Brandon. In the back of Riley's mind she knew that this wasn't right, but at that moment Brandon's hands felt so good on her. Sam was getting into it, but when she felt Randy pushed her over and pulled Riley to him and started kissing her in all of the arenas that he was doing on her. Sam was getting more than impatient because what he was doing to Riley. Sam finally pushed Brandon into pulling Riley back over to him and he started to making out with Riley. Sam then climbed back into Randy's lap and started groping him causing him to groan louder. They all moved into private rooms so they wouldn't see the other doing what they were about to do. They ended up making love all night.

The next morning Sam and Brandon were talking out details and everything. They had the pictures that proved that they had done something with Randy and Riley, but they had to get out of the house quick before they woke up. Brandon quickly moved Riley into the same room as Randy while Sam cleaned up the other room. They both high tail it out of the house before anyone could suspect anything. Riley cuddled into Randy's side as he held her close. They both woke up and looked at each other smiling. They just thought that things were as good as can be, but little did they know that they relationship was going to be put to the test.

**At School**

Sam and Brandon had already put their plan into action and things would be going their way in no time. Ted noticed that something wasn't right with those two, but they just couldn't put their finger on it. Sam smirked as she walked pasted Ted and made her way to the copying room. He shook his head as he waited for Riley and Randy to come to school. Randy and Riley walked into school without a second glance around, but they didn't know what the day held for them. As the day went on things seemed to be looking just a little weird for the both of them, but there was one thing for sure Sam and Brandon were about to make their big impact and the rest of the school was going to know about it.

As they walked into the lunch room Randy and Riley noticed that everyone was watching them and making weird comments about them. Riley looked over at him more than a little worried when they noticed how Brandon and Sam were standing in the crowd smirking at them.

"Look guys it's the so called special couple that has no secrets." He said

"Sam what the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked

"Oh you don't remember?" she asked

"Remember what?" Riley asked

"The amazing night we had last night together Randy."

"Your lying Samantha." He yelled

"Pictures speak louder than words." She said showing the pictures off of her and Randy then the ones of Brandon and Riley

Riley was lost for words because she couldn't remember how that happened. Randy rubbed his face trying to remember. "Randy you cant say that you don't remember what happened? Plus with this being all of your plan just to show Riley what you wanted and that she was nothing more than just a piece of ass to you." Sam said "isn't that right Brandon."

"Yeah, man this was all your idea."

"No wait. I had nothing to do with this." Randy started

"I have all the notes you wrote me and everything." Sam said showing it.

Before Randy could even try to defend himself Riley slapped him hard before running out of the lunch room. Ted couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing, but he knew that his best friend needed right now. He followed her out and made sure she was okay. Randy on the other hand stood there in shock when he realize that the notes weren't his handing writing and when they were written he was with Riley over at Kristen's house. He took them straight to Kristen who was bond and determined to help Randy and Riley get back together. The only thing that they couldn't figure out was why was it always them that got into things or better yet why were they always target for Sam and her un-usefulness.


	12. Dealing With The Truth Their Way

**Dealing With The Truth Their Way!**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter**

Randy and Riley haven't spoken in since the whole Sam and Brandon thing went down. Mainly because she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Randy would do something like that to her. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he would try and hurt her so bad, but then again she never thought that Randy would plan something like that. It didn't sound like him, hell if it was him she just couldn't understand what he was getting out of it to hurt her like this. She sat in her room trying to figure out what was what. Meanwhile Kristen and Randy were on their way over to her house to tell her what they had figured out and how they could prove that Sam was lying about everything.

They pulled up just to see Ted parking the car. Randy groaned knowing that Ted wasn't going to let him anywhere near Riley, but then again Kristen had her ways to get him to say yes. Ted watched them knowing what Randy was trying to pull, but yet again he just couldn't trust the fact that he wouldn't do something that wouldn't hurt her. Ted watched as they got out of the car.

"What are you two doing here?" Ted asked

"DiBiase just chill. We have proof that Randy didn't do anything to hurt Riley. Hell he didn't even write the letters that she claimed he did because he was with us when they were written." She said

"Oh really? How in the world do you plan on getting to her?" he asked

"Ted will you stop and think for a second. I don't have any reasons to hurt her. Riley is my life and I wouldn't do anything that I would in the least think would hurt her, but in the back of your mind you want it to be true since you have always had a thing for her."

"That isn't true Randy and you know it." He said

"If it's not true then why in the hell are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want her getting hurt all over again." He said

"Ted we are here to show her that he wasn't lying to her that Sam and Brandon done something to them to make them look like they were cheating on each other." Kristen said "Ted I swear I wouldn't put my life on the line or my friendship with her over something like this, but I do know that Randy is telling the truth about this and I am here to so her that he is."

"Fine, you win. But if he hurts her in the least bit you guys are being thrown out." He said

They both nodded as they all walked in looking around. Riley knew that Ted was there, but she had no idea that Randy and Kristen had shown up. She walked down and looked at them and she just couldn't believe that Ted would have let them in. Randy just stood there and watched her for a minute before moving closer to her

"What do you want?" she asked

"Rie we came to tell about you what is really going on." Kristen said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Baby, Sam and Brandon have been lying to the both of us." Randy said

"How?" she asked

Kristen pulled out the note and showed her how the dates were written on them "Riley see how the dates on there." She asked

"Yes."

"Well those dates are the same as the days he was with us. Riley don't you get it, Randy didn't write any of these he was with us the entire time." She said

"Oh my god." She muttered before looking at Randy "I'm so sorry I didn't trust you."

"Baby that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is the fact I have you with me."

"Randy I don't know how you can forgive me after what I have done to you." She said

He got closer to her "Because your my world and I'm willing to do anything and everything to keep you that way." He said

She nodded wrapping her arms around him "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby girl." He said holding her close

Kristen smirked looking at Ted knowing that she just proved him wrong once again and it made her feel all the more better about herself. Ted shook his head knowing that she wasn't going to let him live this down, but he knew that she was an awesome friend to do that. Randy just held Riley close looking at the other two that were standing there. This was one thing that was going to make them be closer together, but for now they were going to deal with their relationship their own way and if that means that they handle Sam and Brandon later than so be it.


	13. Their Issues Have Just Begun

_**Their Issues Have Just Begun!**_

_**Disclaimer: in the first chapters**_

Randy and Riley pretty have made it through what seemed like the worse thing in their lives, but there is something that has been bugging everyone else why would Sam be trying to damn hard to get with someone that doesn't even want her? Ted and Kristen just couldn't figure out why she would try so damn hard to mess everything up for Randy but then again this was Sam they were talking about she would do anything and everything to see her own sister's life miserable. As time went on Sam pretty much had stopped trying to get them to break up now she was acting like she had moved on to bigger and better things, but in reailty she was trying to come up with away to make Randy's and Riley's life a living hell.

They had finished school and was getting out for the summer Sam knew that on summer break that the crew took a two week long vacation somewhere but this year she had no idea where they were going. She wanted to find out so bad because she wanted to see if she could get him away from Riley and she knew that it was going to be easier said than done. Sam watched as Randy walked out of the building holding Riley ever so close it was a lot closer than he had ever held her and that was making her so uneasy. She wanted to be where Riley was once again, but she knew that was never going to happen with the little whore that stole her man away still around. She knew that she had to do everything inher power to get them broken up and him back with her, but she didn't know how she was going to do that just yet.

**Meanwhile…** Randy and Riley were making sure that they had everything packed for the week vacation get away. Riley had no idea where they were going, but she knew that she was going to be in for some kind of treat because she was actually getting away with her boyfriend. Her parents didn't like him, but she didn't care because she was the one that was with him. She lied to her parents saying that she was getting away with some of the girls from school and she even had three of them saying that it was true just to her parents. She was so excited when her parents agreed to her going. Riley had made sure that she packed a little of everything before she lefted her parents house and went to Kristen's house for the night. Well being that the night was pretty much a bust since her parents fought the whole time the girls decided to sneak out and stay with the guys.

So by the next morning the girls were already there and pretty much had everything packed which gave the guys the chance to load up the car earlier and a little faster than expected. The girls of course were talking about anything and everything while the guys did most of the work. When they finally got it done the guys walked over to the girls just in time to hear them get quit.

"Okay now we know that you were talking about us." Ted said

"Why in the world would anyone want to talk about you Theodore?" Kristen asked

"Funny Kristen." He said

"Are we ready to go or are we going to sit here and listen to these two fight about who looks better in what?" Riley asked

"My vote is go." Randy said

"US too." Cody and Bridget said

"Alright fine lets go then." Kristen said getting in.

Everyone else laughed getting into the car. It seemed like it took forever for them to get there, but when they finally got there Ted noticed that everyone was sleeping accept for him and Kristen. That was something he would have never thought would have happened in his life. They got out of the car before hitting the horn making everyone else jump out of their skin. Riley looked out the window and glared before getting out of the car and started going after Ted. Randy got out and watched for a minute before he grabbed Riley and held her to him.

"Riley it was just a joke claim down." He said

"Drop dead DiBiase." She shouted

Randy laughed picking her up and carrying her into the house with everyone else following them accept Ted who was still in shock that she got so mad with him. He finally decided that he would go in just to find out that he was sharing a room with Kristen and that just made his day even more brighter. He went into the room that was his and Kristen's just to find his stuff on the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"well for starters Im getting the bed and your getting the couch and second you don't need to worry about what I am doing you need to worry about yourself." she said

"I just asked a damn question but excuse me if I offended you." he said

"What has gotten into you DiBiase?" she asked

"Kristen its nothing that you would understand okay. Just let it go and have fun." he said

"Fine." she said walking out.

Ted sighed watching her walk out because he knew the truth of the matter was that he was falling for her pretty hard. He always liked a girl that would challenge him and besides Riley always doing it Kristen is the only other girl that knew what buttons to push and that just turned him on. Riley had always been his dream girl, but Kristen he had fallen completely in love with and didn't realize it until then. He was happy that Riley was with Randy and that they were finally getting their chance at happiness, but he always thought that she would be with him, but now he was moving on and he wanted to move on with Kristen. As Ted sat there thinking and everyone else was at the lake Sam made her way around the cabin looking for any sign of Randy. When she saw Ted she knew that she was in the right place.

She knew that this was going to be her chance to get Randy or at least try to make him see that Riley wasn't any good for him that he needed to be with her. Sam smirked as she walked around the house before going back towards the place where she was staying so she could plan what her next move was.


	14. Starting Of Something Fun with Drama

_**Starting Their Weekend Of Fun With Some Drama!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**_

_The gang was actually excited about spending time together without any issues of any kind or that is what they are hoping for. They didn't expect that something was going to mess up their weekend or try to mess up their weekend. Riley and the girls were talking and going through their bags while the guys of course were stuck making sure they got the rooms that they wanted. Randy and the guys looked around and knew that they had picked out a great place for them to get away. He knew that this was something that he needed to do with Riley just to be sure that things weren't changing between them. Yes they have been having more trouble since they have been back together. He just wanted everything to be right with them and he wanted to make things perfect with her._

_Kristen never would have admitted that she had feelings for Ted, but there is something about that man that just made feel like she had melted into butter. Riley knew that Kristen was hiding something about her liking Ted, but she would never tell her friend that she knew about her crushing on him. Riley glanced back at the guys who had started coming out side messing around getting ready to start rough housing with each other. Before Randy could even get started with other guys Riley went right over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy of course didn't mind it because he had his best girl with him, but the other guys knew that he was whipped by her. _

_Riley smiled as everyone started having fun. They all decided that they wanted to head down to the lake and have some fun. The girls changed while the guys made sure that everything was pretty much locked up. As they all walked to the lake the girls pretty much sat down on a towels while the guys jumped into the water. The guys couldn't believe that the girls were just going to sit. Well they weren't going to have that so they got out of the water and ran over to the girls picking them up and putting them over their shoulders before running back into the water with them. The girls were screaming and squealing until they were thrown into the water. Before the girls even came up the guys jumped into the water._

_As the girls came up they looked at the guys glaring well some of them were glaring as the guys were smiling the best that they could. Randy knew that Riley was more than likely going to be pissed so before she could start smacking him or anything like that and pulled her to him kissing her. Riley wanted to smack him, but her body wasn't letting her do anything like that her body was giving into Randy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy smirked against her lips because he knew that he had her right where he wanted her. _

_"You guys need to get a room." Kristen said_

_"They have a room, but right now they don't care because they are in love." Bridget said_

_"Well them being in love isn't right for others to see. I mean why do you have to kiss like that all the time for everyone to see and get sick from? Really?" Kristen replied_

_"Kristen you just need to shut up. Your always bringing everything down because of course you don't get your way or you don't have someone that shows that kind of attention." Cody said_

_Riley pulled away and looked "She has a crush on Ted." She said_

_"I DO NOT!" Kristen shouted_

_"Really then why in the world you would you be blushing and trying to lie at the same time." Rie said_

_"You do that all the time." Randy said agreeing with his girlfriend_

_"I do not. I can't be attracted to that ape. He is nothing but a jerk."_

_"Lets see how did she say it. Oh yeah he is the biggest ass alive, but I wouldn't mind tapping that ass if I ever got the chance." Bridget said_

_"BRIDGET!" She yelled_

_"Oh boy Ted you better watch out Kristen is going to rape you if she gets the chance." Cody said_

_"Guys just lay off of her." Ted said_

_"Why?" They asked_

_"Because it must be hard trying to hide her feelings for me all the time. I know that I am sexy and everything, but for her not to acted on it for this long just makes me wonder how long she has been wanting my sexy ass." he said smirking_

_"You know what you guys can kiss my ass." She said getting out of the water and walking back up to the cabin_

_"I think we just pissed her off." Cody said_

_"Really Cody? And what gave that away?" Ted asked following her._

_Randy and Riley got out of the water and followed him. Cody watched everyone go into the cabin accept Bridget. He looked over at her still confused at what just happened. It went from having fun in the water to everyone picking on Kristen to everyone leaving him and Bridget in the water together. "What just happened?" He asked_

_"Cody our friends are going through things right now. Randy and Riley are in a serious relationship, Ted and Kristen are actually fighting their feelings for each other and then there is you and me." She said_

_"What about you and me?" he asked looking at her_

_"Cody you haven't noticed that I have been eyeing you from day one since school started?" She asked_

_"Bridget there is a lot of things that I have noticed about you, but you never seemed to be interested in me half as much as I was in you." He said_

_"Cody you should know me by now that I am more than interested in you." She said as she got closer to him "The real question is what are you going to do about is Mr. Rhodes?"_

_"Well I was wondering if you would to me the honor of going out with me." he said_

_"I would love to." She said_

_He smiled as they both went into the house as they walked in all they heard was Ted and Kristen doing something that they never in their life that they would do. Poor Randy and Riley were sitting on the couch cuddling since those two have ruined any chance of them getting it on with all the loud noises they were making. Cody and Bridget decided they were going to sit down on the couch and hopefully everything will calm down soon enough or they would get tired. It seem like five hours later when Ted and Kristen walked out of their room just to see Randy, Riley, Cody and Bridget napping on the couch. They looked at each other and couldn't believe that they had waited so long to get together._

_After a couple of hours everyone was awake and they were watching Ted and Kristen very closely. Kristen knew that they had questions to what was going on with her Ted, but she wasn't ready to acknowledge them just yet. Riley and Bridget was up in the kitchen actually cooking while Kristen was hanging out with the guys. Bridget and Riley didn't want Kristen anywhere near the kitchen since the last time she burnt food and the house right along with it. _

_"So are you two together now or what?" Randy asked right out_

_"Yes Randal we are." Kristen said looking at him_

_"ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Bridget and Rie yelled_

_"Shut up you two." She said_

_"No they have a point." Cody said "You two needed to get together because you always fighting is starting to get on my nerves."_

_"Well now you have your wishes so shut up." She said_

_"Just as long as we don't hear you two doing for another five hours." Randy said_

_"You heard that?" Kristen asked _

_"Yes we did and let us tell you Ted that we didn't know that you had it in your to please someone like that. And Kristen he must have rocked your world." Cody said_

_"Cody that is why your never going to land yourself a girlfriend." Kristen said_

_"Kristen that is where your wrong." He said_

_"How am I wrong?" She asked_

_"Well Bridget and I have started dating my dear, so that is how your wrong my dear." he said_

_"Bridget how could you not tell me that you and Cody were together." Kristen asked_

_"Well if you were busy fucking Ted ten ways from Sunday I would have been able to tell you right when I told Riley and Randy." She said_

_Everyone just looked at Bridget because they never thought that they would have heard her say something like that. Riley and Bridget brought out the food and set it on the table before sitting down. Everyone started making themselves a plate and started talking about what has been going on through out the day. They had no idea about Sam and her crew actually being there watching their every move. Sam was trying to figure what her next move was because she wanted to be with him so bad and she was going to do anything and everything to get him back. Even if she had to make it look like Riley was cheating on him with someone else. Now comes the fun part of getting them away from each other._


End file.
